In the past, relating to a refrigerator, there has been proposed a technology for solving the problem, “in a conventional structure of a refrigerator having an information display apparatus on a door thereof, the power supply to the door and information communication are achieved in a wired manner. However, the structure requires many components and complicated assembly in the manufacturing process and thus increases the manufacturing cost”. According to the technology, “the refrigerator body 1 is provided with a high frequency generating circuit 9 and a power supply circuit 10 comprising a first coil connected therewith, and the door 2 is provided with a power receiving circuit 11 comprising a second coil 5 coupled with the first coil 4 through electromagnetic induction wherein the second coil 5 is connected with an information display 3. The refrigerator body 1 has means for carrying information on the output from the frequency generating circuit 9 and the door 2 has means for detecting the information from a voltage induced in the second coil 5. The door 2 also has means for rectifying the AC voltage induced in the second coil 5 to provide a DC power supply for the information I/O section 3.” (Patent Document 1)
Relating to a mobile communication terminal, there has been proposed a technology for providing a mobile communication terminal that can manage both improvement of communication performance of a non-contact coil antenna for IC card interface and a non-contact coil antenna for reader/writer, and down-sizing and thinning of the entire terminal. According to the technology, “a mobile communication terminal 1 such as a cellular phone comprises an upper case 3 internally having an electronic equipment 10, wherein a sheet-shaped flexible substrate 17 having a non-contact coil antenna for IC card interface and a non-contact coil antenna for reader/writer is pasted over the inner surface of the upper case 3 (or inner surface 8a of a cover 8) and a sheet-shaped soft magnetic radio wave absorbent 2 covering the non-contact coil antenna for IC card interface and non-contact coil antenna for reader/writer is pasted over the flexible substrate 17.” (Patent Document 2)
Relating to a signal transmission method, there has been proposed a signal transmission method and a signal transmission device capable of easily transmitting a signal with a small number of signal lines. A data signal of time slot count N+α with bit count N is longitudinal-lateral converted into a data signal of time slot count N with bit count N+α, so as to create an empty time α and a control signal is inserted into the empty time+α, thereby converting the parallel signal containing the data signal and the control signal into a serial signal for transmission.” (Patent Document 3)
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-33136, Abstract
Patent Document 2 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340394, Abstract
Patent Document 3 Translation of PCT Application No. 2004/088851, Abstract Disclosure of Invention